


Playing House

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie's Klainemas Miracle (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016) [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Future Fic, I just love Cian and Rosa so much????, Kid Fic, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016, M/M, Post-Canon, So yeah, Yes this is the same universe as the other kid fics, anyway, short fic, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Kurt reacts to his son playing house with a friend. He's so dramatic, smh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent 2016:](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 5 - Early

“Kurt what–”

“Shh!” He clapped a hand over Blaine’s mouth and pulled him against the wall to prevent discovery. Kurt peeked around the door frame to see if they’d heard them but, no, Cian and his friend were still happily playing, oblivious to his parents’ antics.

Kurt turned to beam at Blaine, ignoring the exasperation on his husband’s face. “They’re playing house,” Kurt whispered in barely suppressed glee. “Cian’s the dad and Marco is the papa.”

Blaine sighed, letting his chin drop to his chest. “Kurt…”

“But Blaine, look how sweet they are!” Kurt peeked around the wall again and glimpsed Marco kiss Cian’s cheek saying ‘Off to work!’ Kurt suppressed a squeal. “Just think of how cute our mixed grandkids are going to be.”

“Kurt, we above all people know that’s not how it works.”

Kurt shushed him again.

Blaine sighed, coming up behind Kurt and wrapping his arm around him. He rested his chin on Kurt’s shoulder, watching with him for a few moments.

It wasn’t anything too telling one way or another: the kids were just copying things they’d seen their own parents doing. Marco had two moms (as was common at Harvey Milk Elementary) so two boys being the parents wasn’t anything new or odd to either of them.

But Kurt was still almost shaking with excitement.

Blaine pulled him back around the wall and down the hall, leaving the boys to their game. Kurt made a displeased sound in his throat and Blaine chuckled softly.

When they were back in their own room, Blaine pulled Kurt back into his arms, kissing the pout off his mouth. “I needed to take you out of there, you know that.”

Kurt grumbled, crossing his arms between his and Blaine’s chest. “I just want to be involved in our son’s love life.”

Blaine chuckled, removing his arms from around Kurt and reaching for Kurt’s hands where they were crossed and buried in his armpits. “I think it’s a little early for that, don’t you?”

Kurt relented his hands, accepting the kiss Blaine dropped on his nose with grace. “I guess. I just–”

“I know,” Blaine said, stroking his thumbs over Kurt’s knuckles. “I wish I had parents to get excited about me liking boys at that age too.”

Kurt softened, bringing their entwined hands up to his lips to kiss Blaine’s thumbs.

“It is kind of early isn’t it?”

“Well, Rosa announced yesterday that she was marrying Captain Marvel so there’s probably something going around.”

Kurt’s face went white and Blaine laughed at him, kissing all over his face to try and bring some color back into it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable Version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/154091885285/playing-house)


End file.
